Guessing Games AU
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: Sam and Dean are in high school and make deals to ask out their crushes, happiness and dates ensue - destiel/sabriel. Warning: sex acts occur
1. Chapter 1

The whole drive home from school Dean had been quiet; he just nodded when Sam had got in the car and turned on Metallica. Sam knew his brother like the back of his hand, so he knew that there was something up, probably some girl refused to make out with him after school, but something in Dean's expression made him think it was deeper than that.

Arriving home to an empty house, yet again, Dean was glad their dad travelled for months at a time, leaving behind any alcohol he hadn't finished, in this case a dozen beers. Even though he was only seventeen, Dean pulled a beer from the fridge and stalked into his room, slamming the door. Sam had wanted to hang out with his friends; Castiel and Balthazar, that afternoon but Dean had told Sam that he wanted him at home, now Sam knew why.

Dean was on his third beer in just half an hour, he was laying on his bed, arm over his eyes, with Sam sitting next to him, legs crossed just observing his older brother, and fretting. When it got to his fifth beer, Sam decided to get him talking.

"So...what's with the sudden alcohol intake? Did the apocalypse start or somethin'?"

Dean peeked through his hand, which was covering his face, at his younger brother, Sam was waiting patiently for him to answer.

"Or somethin'" Dean replied, lowering his hand and took a swig from the half empty bottle.

Sam realised that it was going to take some provoking to get Dean to talk about what was going on with him "Okay, so are you going to tell me what's got you like this or do I have to guess?"

Dean shrugged and took another sip, Sam ploughed straight on "Is it to do with school?"

The older Winchester shrugged again, so Sam took that as a 'sort of' "Is it one of the students?"

"Maybe." muttered Dean, Sam knew that was a 'yes' "In your year?"

"No."

"Younger or older?"

"Younger."

Sam thought for a moment "Do I know them?"

"Uh, I suppose so." Dean tried not to give anything more away. He'd been trying to ignore his feelings for over a year now, today had just undone him. It had started off a bad day, the hot water was out so he had to have a cold shower, there was a car accident so he was late for school, he forgot his wallet meaning no money for lunch, and just to top it off the person he had liked for more than a year got asked to the winter dance by someone he disliked a lot. He hadn't waited for the answer, it was the last straw of the day, he had just left. Now Sammy was sitting on his bed trying to get it out of him, Dean considered that he owed the kid the truth, it was his best friend after all, and Sam was usually a good brother, he wouldn't give Dean too much shit.

"Sammy, do you remember that talk we had a few years back?"

Sam looked at him slightly confused, and then remembered "The one about it being okay that I like guys instead of girls?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?" he didn't really see how this had to do with anything.

"Why do you think we had that talk instead of you and dad?"

Now Sam was lost completely "Uh, 'cause dads never here?"

"Why else?" Dean insisted sobering up a little now he had stopped drinking.

"Because, dad wouldn't understand and he'd probably disown me..."

"Well apart from that, but I guess that's closer." Sighed Dean.

Sam was still trying to grasp what Dean was getting at, when suddenly a light bulb clicked on his head "You like guys too?" he blurted out.

"I like both." Dean corrected him.

"Oh...So are we talking about a guy or a girl?" Sam queried.

"Um, a guy..." Dean almost blushed as he said it.

Sam rolled his eyes "Well who is it then?"

Dean just shook his head.

The younger Winchester sighed "Dean, you just told me your bi, as long as you don't like the same guy I do, then I don't have a problem with whoever it is."

"Wait! Since when do you like someone?"

Sam realised he just outed himself, damn "Only a little while..." he answered quietly.

Dean leaned forward "Who's the lucky guy?"

"I'll make you a deal, Dean, you tell me who your guy is, and I'll tell you who mine is." When Dean surprisingly agreed, Sam knew he had just buried himself; Dean was going to kill him for liking an older guy, he was eighteen, a year older than Dean and three years older than Sam, yep shit was going to hit the fan.

Dean considered lying, but what was the point "I hope you're not gonna hate me...I-I like Cas..."

Sam's mouth dropped open and Dean shrank against his pillows "Cas? As in my best friend Castiel?"

"Yeah..." Was the response.

"Wow, Dean, I wasn't expecting that. What did Cas do to make you drink five beers in just over an hour?"

This time Dean did blush "Meg Masters asked him to the winter dance."

"I know, I was there. He turned her down politely."

"Really?" Dean almost lunged at Sam.

Sam laughed "Yes, Dean, Cas doesn't like girls either."

It was Dean's turn this time "Oh." Wait this was great, maybe, just maybe, he could ask Cas to the dance. He grinned, then looked at Sam and remembered the other part of the deal "So Sammy, spill, who's your Prince Charming?"

Sam appeared uncomfortable "You're not allowed to hate me either, okay?"

"C'mon, I'm not gonna hate you."

Fidgeting, Sam mumbled "Gabriel Novak."

Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head "Whoa! What? Cas's brother? Seriously? He's like three years older than you, Sam!"

Still fidgeting, Sam replied "Age doesn't matter, Dean. I think he might like me too, but I'm too scared that I'm reading him wrong to take a chance."

"Aw, Sammy, can't you get Cas to scope him out for you?"

Sam shook his head "Cas doesn't know."

"Hmmm, I see. Sammy, I'm gonna make _you_ a deal..." Dean wasn't sure why he was doing this, he wanted his little brother to be happy, and maybe he wanted a small slice of that happiness for himself. "...Tomorrow at school, I will ask Cas to the dance and you will ask Gabriel, we have til the end of school tomorrow to do it. Deal?"

Looking slightly terrified, Sam agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow came too quickly in Sam's opinion, why had he agreed to Dean's deal? He could tell this wasn't going to end well for him; Gabriel was a bit of a trickster, he lived to prank people with his two best friends; Crowley and Lucifer. Now he knew he was going to be the aim of Gabriel's pranks for a very long time.

Once Dean had sobered up completely, he had mentally kicked himself for putting that kind of pressure on Sam, he just hoped that Gabriel wouldn't be a total dick to the poor kid. He'd heard a few rumours that Gabriel swung both ways like him, but he couldn't be sure, damn he was an idiot.

Dean made an effort to encourage Sam all morning, telling him that he looked really good today and such, Sam could use the confidence boost. Dean already knew he looked good, wearing his favourite leather jacket, a grey AC/DC shirt and faded light blue jeans with a hole in one knee, plus his hair was all gelled up, just the way he liked it, today was a good day so far, compared to yesterday.

They pulled up at school, getting out of the Impala Sam spotted Cas leaning against Gabriel's car, while his brother joked with Crowley, they were probably waiting for the other member of their trio. Sam had no idea how he was going to get Gabe alone, they were always together. Cas noticed Sam and waved before picking up his things and started to weave through the cars towards him.

Sam quickly said to Dean "You should join us at lunch today, might give you an opportunity..."

Dean just nodded a small thanks as Cas approached.

"Hey, Sam. Hello, Dean." Cas said when he was in range, a bit shyly if you asked Sam, but no one was asking him.

"Uh, hey, Cas." Responded Dean quietly "Guess I'll see you at lunch, Sammy." He said before walking off to find his own friends to hang out with until the bell went for class.

Once Dean was gone Cas all but glared at Sam "Why is Dean sitting with us at lunch?"

Sam blushed and Cas knew his best friend was up to something "Sam, what's going on? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll thank me later, trust me. If you should be worried about anything, worry about me, 'cause I'm so totally screwed, and I may need you to kill me later if I don't die of embarrassment."

Cas gave him a look and Sam gave him some of the truth "Dean and I made a deal last night, and I know his part of the deal will be great, but mine, dude, I'm gonna be tormented for the rest of my life."

Cas stopped his friend "Okay, Sam, if you're gonna play with _my_ heart like this, at least tell me what yours is about."

The young Winchester sighed and explained to Cas that he and Dean had a discussion last night, and he let slip that he liked someone, now he had to ask that person to the upcoming dance. Cas nodded and asked the thing that Sam hoped he wouldn't "So, who is he and how come I didn't know you like someone? I told about my affections for...a certain leather jacket wearing hottie." Cas's eyes unfocused as he remembered how ridiculously good looking said person was that morning, he caught himself almost drooling at the memory.

"Cas, please don't refer to my brother as a 'hottie' while I'm in hearing distance, I'd prefer not to have nightmares." Sam snapped him out of it. "And I basically forced it out of you, and only because I caught you checking him out like _all_ the time. I'm more subtle and haven't been in love with him forever."

"I can be subtle, he hasn't figured it out! And I'm not in love with him...much."

Sam laughed "Whatever, Cas."

"Anyway, come on, who've you got your eye on?" Cas persisted.

Sam became fidgety again, like he had last night, playing with the zipper on his jacket he mumbled "Your brother, Gabe."

"Really? Gabe?"

"Yeah, I know, it's stupid, but there's just something about him, Cas. See why I'm screwed?"

"If he's an assbutt to you, I'll set him straight okay?" Cas was protective of Sam, he wasn't gonna let his brother hurt his best friend.

Sam hugged his friend "Thanks, Cas."

Then the bell rang and they had to hurry off to class, Sam's worry still present, but slightly settled and Cas anxious about sitting with Dean at lunch.

x x x

When the lunch bell rang it took Dean a moment to get up the nerve to actually get out of his chair and head towards the cafeteria. He spotted Sam, Cas, Balthazar and Jess sitting at a table with one empty seat next to Cas, gee thanks Sam.

Dean plonked down into the empty seat to find four pairs of eyes on him "Hi..." he said cautiously.

"Hey, Dean." Sam smiled at him.

There was a collective "Hi" back from the other three, who went back to their food. Sam nodded at Dean, then at Cas, then back at Dean. The older Winchester sighed and mouthed "Fine" at his little brother, but he was not doing this at a table of kids bound to giggle at him. Dean got out his phone and texted Cas 'Take a walk with me, please.'

Cas felt his pocket vibrate, he pulled out his phone, when he saw it was from Dean he looked up to ask why he had just texted him instead of speaking, but he noticed that Dean was already walking towards the exit looking back at him. Sam whispered to Cas "Go" when he saw the text, Cas looked a bit scared so Sam added "I promise it will be okay."

Cas got to his feet and his jelly legs carried him out the doors that Dean had just gone through. Both their hearts were pounding, Cas found Dean by a bunch of lockers, no one else was around "Uh, I got your text..." he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, um sorry, I didn't really know what else to do to get you alone. I, um, wanted to ask you something."

"Okay..." Cas prepared himself for any manner of things Dean could ask him, but he wasn't equipped for what Dean did ask.

"Here goes nothing. Cas, I know you turned down Meg yesterday and that I'm two years older and you're best friends with my brother, but I need to know, will you go to the dance with me, as more than friends?" Dean barely got it out, and now the universe knew, he was so anxious, there were knots in his stomach and butterflies fluttering in his chest.

Castiel's mouth dropped open and his mind reeled, Dean was asking _him_ to the dance, as _more_ than friends! Oh God! He felt so hot "This isn't a joke right?"

"No, Cas, it's not. I'm sorry, I'm not real good at this, I've never dated a guy before, but I've wanted you for over a year, I just didn't really think there was any hope until last night..." The words were coming out of his mouth before he could stop them, but something else did.

Cas finally understood what Sam had been going on about, he mentally noted to give Sam the biggest hug later. Dean was being kind of adorable the way he was babbling, Cas just couldn't help himself anymore, he needed this like he needed air. Cas surged forward and crushed their mouths together, Dean was stunned for a moment before he kissed back, tracing his tongue along the seam of Cas's lips and the younger boy opened his mouth, letting Dean explore it with his tongue. Cas drew Dean's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it bringing a soft moan from the Winchester. Cas was lost in the ecstasy of their kiss, taking all Dean was giving just in case Dean suddenly decided this was a bad idea. Dean broke the kiss and pulled back laughing a little shakily when Cas pressed against him "Wow, Cas, that was, _damn_. Can I assume that was a yes?"

"Definitely a yes." Castiel's blue eyes sparkled.

This was probably the best deal Dean had ever made, he was so happy, he pulled Cas into a hug and just savoured the moment. Until he noticed the silence coming from the cafeteria .

x x x

Sam watched as his best friend trailed after his brother hoping Dean didn't fuck this up, he was too busy to notice Gabriel standing in front of him with Crowley and Lucifer on either side. The whole cafeteria was quiet as Gabe spoke "Hey, Sammy."

Sam almost jumped out of his skin "Oh, um hi, Gabe. Cas is out there" He said shyly pointing to the exit.

"I'm not looking for Cassie, I'm looking for you, kiddo." Gabe chuckled.

Sam was surprised "Oh, how come?" trying to stay calm.

"Just wanted to give you this..." said Gabe as he handed Sam a blue ticket, on it was printed 'Winter Dance, Admission One, Samuel Winchester.

Sam read the ticket, glanced at Gabe, back at the ticket then settled on Gabe, mouth open "I-I don't understand."

Gabe rolled his eyes and said "I want you to be my date for the dance, well not just the dance, but I'll take what I can get, what do you say, Sammy?"

"This is a prank isn't it?"

"No, I swear, I'm being one hundred percent serious, I wanna date you, Sam." This was the only time Gabe regretted his reputation as a trickster.

"If I say yes and this is a joke, I will never speak to you again." Sam said trying to be confident

Gabriel crossed his heart in response.

Just then Dean walked in with Cas, seeing the scene, Dean lent against the wall to watch but Cas darted over to Sam. Somehow Sam drew up confidence "Okay, Gabe, I will date you."

Gabe smiled, it was bright and real, Crowley and Lucifer high fived Gabe before he said "Awesome, can I take you to a movie on Friday, 'bout seven?"

Sam's head was spinning "Uh..." he looked at Dean, who nodded his approval "Yeah, sure." He answered getting excited.

"Great. I gotta go." He lent down and kissed Sam's cheek, whispering in his ear "I'll call you tonight." Straightening back up he said loudly "Alright, shows over!" he winked at Sam and left.

If Sam hadn't been sitting he might've fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was wearing a hole in the kitchen floor; he'd been pacing for half an hour waiting for Gabriel to call, praying to God that this really wasn't a prank. He was so nervous he had started planning conversations in his head, attempting to calm down and not sound like a rambling idiot when he actually did talk to Gabe.

"Sam, would you sit down, you're making _me_ nervous and dad won't be happy to find the floor needs replacing from where you've worn it out." Dean finally said firmly, looking up from the car magazine he was browsing through.

The young Winchester just looked at his brother and continued pacing, so Dean tried again "Look, Sammy, he said he'd call, it's not even six yet-"

He was cut off by the phone ringing; Sam stopped pacing and stared at it in terror. Dean just sighed, rolling his eyes he answered the phone before it rang out "Hello?"

"Heya, Dean-o, Sammy there?" True to his word, Gabriel was calling Sam.

"Yes, but, all the usual big brother threats apply, Gabriel. You fuck with Sam and I'll fuck with you, got it?" Dean was just making sure they were on the same page, that's all, he swears.

He could hear Gabe grin through the phone "Of course, same goes for Cassie."

"Glad that's settled."

"Yeah, now can I talk to Sam?"

"Sure…here Sammy." Dean passed him the phone and Sam bolted to his room.

Sam's heart was racing as he choked out "Hey, Gabe…"

"Hey, kiddo, you okay?"

"Um, yeah, just…I'm fine." He tried to sound confident but Gabriel could sense his nerves through the phone.

On the other end the older boy smiled "It's okay to be nervous, Sam, I know for a fact that Cassie is freaking out in his room right now, I only just managed to get away then to call you, sorry for making you wait."

"It's alright, I hope Castiel is okay, Dean really does care for him, this has been building up for a long time, Cas is probably just letting it all out…"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. So, um, I checked out movies for Friday night, but there's nothing worth seeing on, so I was wondering if you just wanted to come over to my place and watch a movie, we could go get ice cream and stuff, what do you think?" Truth be told Gabe was pretty anxious about this too, but he was better at hiding it than Sam.

"That sounds great, Gabe!" Sam was getting excited again, it was his first date, ever.

Gabriel knew Sam was genuinely enthusiastic, it made him eager and ecstatic, not to mention increase his infatuation with the young Winchester.

"Awesome, it's a date! I'll pick you up at six thirty now, though. I can drop Cassie off to hang out with Dean so we can have the house to ourselves…" he suggested.

"You'll have to ask Dean at school tomorrow."

"Will do." There was a pause, then "I really do like you, Sammy, I want to be with you undyingly, this isn't a game, I just want you to know that."

Sam was a little shocked at Gabe's straight forwardness but quickly regained himself "Thanks, Gabe, you know I feel the same."

"Well, I'm glad you do, you're quite mature for fifteen." Said Gabriel, his tone affectionate.

"I'll be sixteen in just over a week…" Sam countered.

"Oh, really? Can I take you out for your birthday?" Gabriel wanted to be part of Sam's life, a big part, he wanted Sam to have an amazing birthday because of him, and maybe he could show Sam just how deeply he cared for him.

"Um, I'll have to check with Dean."

"No worries, kiddo. Guess I better go check on Cassie, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Gabe asked.

Sam didn't really want the phone call to end but he answered that he would, they said their goodbyes and Gabe hung up first. He sat there for a moment listening to the dial tone before hanging up, upon which the phone began ringing again, almost jumping out of his skin but he quickly answered it in case it was Gabe calling back for some reason "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam…" said the voice.

"Dad?" Sam squeaked.

"Yeah, put me on to Dean, will you?"

Sam ran out of his room meeting Dean back in the kitchen "Dean! It's dad!" There was fear sparking in him, if their father came home now, it would ruin everything, and he wouldn't be able to go on his date with Gabe or go out for his birthday.

Dean took the phone from him, face blank but serious, his good soldier voice set in place "Dad?"

"Hi, Dean, how is everything?"

"Everything is good, house is tidy, car is mint, Sam's grades are great, it's all fine, sir." Dean ticked off the list of important things in his head.

"Good job, Dean. I just wanted to let you know that I will be home for a week on Sunday."

Fuck! He really didn't need this right now, and over Sam's birthday, at least the kid could still go on his date "Okay, I'll fix up your bed and fill the fridge."

"Thanks, see you Sunday, Dean."

"See ya Sunday, sir." Dean hung up and the two brothers stared at each other, same expression on both their faces til Dean said what they were both thinking "Shit, he has really bad timing and we are so fucked if he finds out we both have boyfriends."

X~~X~X~X~X~XX~X~~X~X~

**Hey guys, I know it's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it, don't worry there will be more destiel, im trying to make an equal amount of destiel and sabriel, let me know what you think so far, ill try to update as soon as I can, much love xox**


	4. Chapter 4

School was pretty average the next day, except that everyone knew Sam was dating the unofficial head of the school; Gabriel. Dean had joined the four younger students for lunch again; he wanted to spend his time with Cas, who was a little shyer than yesterday. Sam was telling Cas that he didn't need to be so shy and nervous, just act natural, like Sam had any experience but it seemed to help Cas in some way. He didn't shrink when Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and kissed his hair, in fact, Cas seemed to melt in the older boy's arms, Sam rolled his eyes but stiffened when he felt warm breath against his ear and heard a voice whisper "Hey, kiddo."

Sam spun around in his seat to find Gabriel standing before him, minus his two friends, Sam barely managed to respond "Uh, h-hey, Gabe."

Gabe seemed to be looking straight into him, past the exterior "Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked mischievously.

"A little." Sam hated admitting it, but he wasn't going to lie.

Gabe leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sam's right cheek when over the noise of the cafeteria all the people at their table heard "Gross, get a room faggots!"

Gabriel whirled around to see Dick Roman and his gang, who was in his year, sitting at a table not too far away from Sam's. Dick was an apt nickname for him, one he seemed to be proud of, and proved as Gabriel said "What the fuck did you just say?" the air going electric around him.

Dick stood up and repeated himself "I said, that you four are gross faggots that need to get a fucking room"

The whole cafeteria was silent, everyone waiting for whatever was about to happen, one student had run off to find a teacher and when Gabe took a step forward Sam grabbed his hand, his eyes wide, he shook his head "Don't." he whispered.

Gabe opened his mouth to reply but Dick decided he was going to continue "That's right, run away with your scared little faggot fuck buddy."

That was _it. _Gabriel turned away from Sam and strode up to Dick "You do _not_ want to go there, Dick." He said through gritted teeth, he noticed Dean was behind him, backing him up.

"But he is a fag-" Gabriel had enough, he punched Dick in the mouth, and Dick went down hard, his five followers standing up, and a brawl started. Gordon went for Gabriel's stomach but Dean knocked him down, receiving a blow to the ribs from Azazel. Suddenly all the boys were being pulled apart by teachers, and Dick and Gordon were standing again, they definitely were _not_ happy.

x x x

Gabriel, Dean, Dick, Gordon and Azazel all sat around Principal Bobby Singer's desk. Bobby looked tired as he spoke "Boys, why did this happen?"

Gabe piped up first "Because, Dean and I were defending our right to have a homosexual relationship and not be called faggots because of it!...Sir.

Dean looked at Gabe horror in his eyes, fuck! Bobby was a close friend of his dad's, now Bobby knew he had a boyfriend and that meant his dad would know too. Shit. Shit. Shit!

"Be that as it may, you can't go starting a fight in school, just stay away from each other, I do not want to have you lot here again." Bobby sighed "I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to suspend the lot of you for the rest of the day."

All five of them looked infuriated and sullen but kept their mouths shut. Bobby surveyed them all then said, pointing to Dick, Gordon and Azazel "Okay, you three go, I need to speak to these two."

The three friends got gingerly out of their chairs and vacated the room, glaring at the other two with fire in their eyes. Once the door was shut Bobby spoke directly to Dean "You okay, son?"

"Yeah, Bobby, look you can't tell dad alright?"

"Dean, you know I have to tell him that I suspended you, I'm still your principal."

Dean looked a bit embarrassed "No, that's fine, I can deal with the 'you're a disappointment' talk, but I-I meant you can't tell him about Sam and me, he'd kill us, Bobby, you know I'm right. And we finally got some sort of life going on, I look after Sam and_ he's_ here for a week every, what, three months, he doesn't give a shit about us, as long as I keep Sam in line and the car and house in shape. I will not let him ruin it for Sam, the kid deserves something better in life, and-and I refuse to lose Cas now I've got him! Just, please, Bobby, don't tell him." Dean took a few breaths and slumped in his chair, wincing from the bruise forming on his ribs.

"Dean, I've been on to you two for years, if I was going to tell John, I would have already, go home, son and calm down." Bobby often took care of the boys when they were younger, he knew how deeply Dean cared for his little brother, he's used to Dean and his frustrated outbursts, really Bobby had been more of a father to the boys than John. John had buried himself in work, flying all over the world and leaving the boys in Bobby's care for months at a time since their mother, Mary, had passed away when the boys had been very young.

The Winchester was shocked that Bobby already knew about them, now Dean felt really awkward that he had just let loose like that in front of Gabriel. They looked at each other and got up out of their chairs, Dean was about to open the door when Bobby spoke again "Boys…"

They both looked back at the principal "Yeah, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Take your brothers home too, I'm sure they won't want to face class after this."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean meant it, and with that they left the principal's office.

x x x

Of course, Sam had been wearing a hole in the carpet outside the office, he always paced when he was nervous. When Dean and Gabriel emerged from Bobby's office he didn't know which of them to hug first, so he just hugged them both at once.

"Ow, Sam! Watch the ribs!" Dean complained.

Cas just stood behind Sam, fidgeting with the buttons of his coat until Dean told him to join the hug, Dean wrapped his free arm around his boyfriend and pressed his lips briefly to Cas's.

None of them wanted to leave each other so Gabe and Cas decided to follow Dean and Sam home to spend the afternoon together. When Dean let them in the other three settled on the lounge but Dean said "I'm gonna go lay down for a while." And he took off to his room.

Castiel's eyes followed him, a slight frown on his face. "Cas…" Sam started, and continued when Cas looked at him "Go lay with him, you both need it." Cas just nodded and got up off the lounge, trailing after Dean. He found him in his room, door open; Dean was shirtless and looking at his bruised ribs in a small mirror, he sighed and put the mirror down on a set of drawers. Cas knocked lightly on the door and Dean's head shot up "Hey, Cas, come in."

Dean laid down tentatively on his bed and patted the space next to him, Cas followed, lying next to Dean on the bed. The Winchester pushed up on his elbow and looked at Cas "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just, don't like seeing you hurt."

Dean smiled at him "I've had worse, come here." Dean enveloped Cas in his arms, drawing him in closer to his body, and they moulded together perfectly, Dean nudged Castiel's nose with his own and pressed a small kiss to the tip. He then moved his face down to press another kiss to Cas's lips before putting a little more emphasis into it. Cas slid his tongue into Dean's mouth when he open it and explored thoroughly, pulling back to suck on Dean's lower lip like he had in the hallway at school the previous day. Cas pushed Dean onto his back, causing Dean to whimper slightly from pain.

"Sorry…Can-can I?" Cas quirked.

Dean nodded and Cas wriggled down the bed, he lowered his mouth to the dark purple bruise and gently began to kiss every patch of skin that it covered. Dean put his head back on his pillows and sighed.

After a few minutes Dean said adoringly "God, Cas, you're amazing, and so gorgeous, I wish it didn't take us this long to be together."

Cas finished on Dean's ribs and moved back up to cuddle into him again "So do I, Dean, you're the only person I've ever wanted."

"I like that." They smiled at each other, their lips meeting occasionally, just staying like that for the rest of the afternoon, wishing it could be longer.

X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~

**Hey, I didn't really plan for this chapter to go down like that, but it all just poured out, so I hope you like it (I hope no one gets offended by Dick, it wasn't my intention, just writing fiction, and its definitely not my personal views). Also I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I think Sam's birthday is actually supposed to be in may(?) but for the purpose of my fic its a few months earlier. I should probably mention that I don't own any of these characters (I think its kinda obvious though…). Anyway ill try to update soon, much love xox**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday afternoon before Sam knew it; it wasn't long until Gabriel would be picking him up for their date, and dropping Cas off to spend the night with Dean. Sam was still in the shower, letting the hot water run over his back, feeling the butterflies going crazy in his stomach, he was _not_ avoiding getting out, he just wanted to make sure he was clean.

Suddenly he heard Dean's voice on the other side of the bathroom door "Hurry up, Samantha! They'll be here soon!"

Five minutes later Sam was in his room, towel wrapped his waist, trying to decide what to wear; it had been a little cold that morning, but now it was surprisingly warm for winter. Sam's heart skipped a beat when he heard a knock on the door and overheard Dean greet Gabriel then say "Damn, Cas!" with gusto.

When Castiel wandered down to Sam's room and opened the door, Sam knew why Dean had drooled at his best friend. Cas was wearing tight black jeans and a well-fitting black shirt with his hair as hotly messed as ever.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Cas exclaimed upon seeing Sam in just his towel.

Sam just stood, staring at his best friend, until Cas gave him a funny look and asked another question "Why are you staring at me?"

"You know Dean is going to ravage you looking like that…"

Cas smirked "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, you look hot, Cas. Now please help me figure out what to wear tonight." Sam pleaded.

After trying four shirts and three pairs of pants, Sam was dressed, sporting his own pair of tight black jeans and a grey shirt, Cas, being a good friend, had fixed his hair into a more stylish fashion.

The two friends left Sam's room and found their brothers conversing in the living room but upon seeing their younger brothers they stopped abruptly. Gabriel's eyes lit up "I believe I will repeat what Dean said before; damn! You should wear that every day, Sammy, damn!"

Sam blushed shyly and Gabriel announced that they should leave. Dean and Cas showed them out and Gabriel led Sam to his car. As they drove the five minutes to Gabe's house, Sam wondered what exactly his boyfriend, it made his chest flutter to think that, had planned for tonight.

Gabriel was in his own thoughts too, he was glad he had some self-control, because Sam was, to be honest, the most beautiful and desirable guy he had ever laid eyes on. He only wanted to have their first kiss tonight, he knew Sam was nervous and Gabriel wouldn't push him into anything.

They arrived and Gabriel ran around the car to open the door for Sammy, who giggled and blushed again stepping out of the car. Gabe proceeded to unlock the front door and let Sam in, shutting it behind them, he directed Sam into the living room where instead of a couch there was a huge mound of pillows and blankets. The young Winchester gaped at the sight before him and hugged Gabe, who had just stopped beside him.

"You like it?" he asked wrapping his arms around Sam.

Sam pulled back and nodded enthusiastically before staring back at the pile "What are we watching?" he asked.

"It's up to you, kiddo. Pick something and I'll go make us some popcorn." Gabe smiled and went into the kitchen, while waiting for the popcorn he popped his head around the corner. Sam was bending over, his back to Gabe, browsing through movies, Gabe could feel blood run south "Not tonight." He whispered to himself, to Sam he asked "Do you want a drink, Sammy?" when Sam nodded he said "Lemonade, okay?"

Sam chose that moment to stand up and turn to Gabe, stretching, his arms in the air exposing half of his nicely forming torso "Yeah, sounds good." He replied.

Gabe smiled and cursed Castiel, he knew it was Castiel; it was his style, for dressing his new boyfriend in such a way that had him testing his self-control on their first bloody date.

When Gabriel came out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of lemonade, a huge bowl of popcorn and a bag of snakes, Sam handed him a DVD.

"Iron Man?" queried Gabriel looking at the cover.

"Yeah, is that okay?" replied Sam, making himself comfortable in the big pile on the floor.

Gabe smiled "Sure is."

He put the movie in the player and joined Sam in the pillows, pulling blankets around them, popcorn sitting between them. Gabe hesitated when the menu screen appeared "What's wrong?" Sam asked feeling a bit anxious.

"Sam, I know you're knew to all this but…can I…I mean, do you think I could, um, kiss you?" The older boy chanced, since when had he been so nervous to kiss someone?

Sam stared at him a moment before nodding slowly "Yes…" He whispered.

Excitement in his eyes, Gabriel inched forward until his lips met Sam's in a tender kiss. Everything lit up inside of Sam as Gabe kissed him properly for the first time; he barely had time to register it all through his brain when Gabe was pulling away.

"Wow…" Sam said breathlessly "I-I think you need to do that again"

His boyfriend grinned and leaned back in to kiss him again, this time Sam responded quicker and kissed him back almost knocking over the popcorn. They both laughed, breaking apart and Sam manoeuvred himself to sit facing the T.V between Gabriel's legs, with the popcorn in his lap. Gabe wrapped his arms around the young Winchester and pressed play on the remote, lowering his head to kiss Sam's neck, making him shiver.

Sam felt lighter, he knew Gabriel was serious about this now and there was a more comfortable atmosphere around them, he was glad they didn't go out, this was much better.

Gabriel could tell Sam was more relaxed with him now, it was definitely a successful night and the movie had barely started. He really couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing than sitting here with Sam leaning against him, it was damn close to perfect.

x x x

Dean was standing over the stove, adding the pasta sauce to the mince before checking the pasta to see if it was ready. He had made Cas wait in the living room while he cooked them dinner and set the table, he found two small candles in a draw and placed them on the table before lighting them.

Seeing that the food was ready he dished it up and went to get Cas "Sorry to keep you waiting, the foods ready, I hope it's okay, I'm not that much of a cook…"

"I'm sure it's fine, Dean." Cas said as they walked into the kitchen, he stopped when he saw the table set with candles, his mouth dropped open with awe "Oh, Dean!"

The older boy grinned sheepishly and pulled out Cas's chair for him, letting him sit before bringing over their food, putting them down he moved to sit in his seat across from his boyfriend, but Cas loosely gripped Dean's shirt, bringing him back down for more than a chaste kiss.

When they broke apart Cas smiled "You didn't have to do this, Dean, but, it's really nice, thank you."

Dean shrugged "So I'm a little bit of a romantic, sue me."

x x x

The credits were rolling and Sam was getting kind of sleepy, maybe all the nervous lead up had worn him out, or maybe it was lying against Gabriel's warm body, probably both. Dean hadn't given him a curfew, but he didn't want to push his luck and get in too late, but ten more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Gabe turned off the movie and pressed a few kisses to Sam's hair, then he noticed that Sam had fallen asleep, he smiled to himself and kissed the boy in his arms again, pulling out his phone. He found 'Dean' in his contacts and pressed 'call' waiting for said contact to pick up.

Finally Dean answered, a little breathless, "Hey, Gabe, what's up?"

Ignoring the fact that he had probably just interrupted a make out session, he said "I was wondering if it wouldn't be pushing this to let Sam stay here tonight, he's already crashed and I don't really wanna wake him…"

Dean thought about it for a second "Yeah, sure, do you want Cas home or can I keep him tonight too?" he mentally crossed his fingers.

"Nah, he can stay there."

"Great! Um, I do need Sammy home by about midday though, got some things to do."

"No worries, thanks, Dean, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

They both hung up. Gabriel put his phone away and looked back at Sam, startled to big sleepy eyes staring at him, a dorky smile on his face.

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asked.

"Dean, he said you can stay the night if you want…"

Sam yawned and said "Okay." Before turning over to snuggle into Gabriel, but it was short lived as Gabe chuckled "Well, I'm not sleeping here, Sammy, come on."

The older boy helped him to his feet and Sam stumbled after Gabriel to his bedroom. Sam sat on the bed a bit more awake now he was out in the cold, Gabe pulled out an old pair of pants and gave them to Sam to sleep in. He turned around while Sam put them on, and then proceeded to get changed himself.

They slipped under the covers of Gabriel's bed and Sam shivered from the cold, Gabe pulled him closer and they locked lips. Gabe licked at the seam of Sam's lips and he opened to mouth, letting the older boy slide his tongue in, mapping out Sam's mouth. They continued kissing until Sam pulled away, warm and sleepy again, he cuddled into Gabriel, laying his head on his chest as strong arms encircled him.

"Thanks for tonight, Gabe."

"The pleasure was all mine, kiddo."

Sam smiled and pressed closer into Gabriel "Night, Gabe."

"Night, Sammy." He returned giving a light kiss to Sam's forehead.

x x x

Dean put his phone down on the coffee table and turned his attention back to the hot guy on his lap "You're staying here tonight and Sam is staying with Gabe."

Castiel's eyes lit up mischievously as he spoke "Well if I get to be here all night, maybe I should thank you properly for dinner…" he lent down and captured Dean's lips with his own, gaining access to his mouth almost instantly. Cas nibbled Dean's lip and began to grind his hips against Dean's, causing a moan to escape from the older boy.

"Cas, I don't want you to think you have to do this, I-oh-want you to be sure."

Cas just grinded into him harder saying "I have waited so long for this, Dean, I don't want to wait any longer."

Dean threw his head back and groaned in response "Shit!"

Cas proceeded to grip the hem of Dean's shirt pulling it over his head, he leaned down to the exposed collarbone and ran his tongue over it, causing Dean to shiver then moan as Cas bit down on it. He moved on to Dean's left nipple next, licking and sucking until it was as stiff as both their cocks.

"Fuck, Cas! You gotta stop or I'm gonna come in my pants."

Grinning devilishly, Cas stopped moving, just focusing on both of Dean's nipples, rubbing them with his thumbs "Can't have that now, can we?"

"Jesus Christ, Cas, this is so fucking hot!"

Cas moved back slightly on Dean's lap to pop open the button and zipper of Dean's jeans, and rubbed his hand on Dean's hardness through his boxers, causing the older boy to groan needily beneath him "Please…"

Obliging, Cas pulled down his boxers enough to release the erect length of his cock, he lightly gripped the head and ran his thumb gently over the slit, already leaking pre-cum.

"_Oh, fuck!" _

Cas leaned forward, claiming Dean's mouth as he found a firm grip on the shaft and started to pump him slowly, he swallowed Dean's moans and moved his hand faster, sucking on Dean's lip as the older boy began panting "Mmmmm, god, Cas…I-I'm gonna…gonna…"

"Come for me, Dean." Castiel whispered in his ear.

"_Oh, Cas!_" Dean came with a strangled cry and Cas pumped him through it, letting Dean lose his mind to the orgasm.

When he was finished, cleaned, put away and recovering, Dean motioned with his finger for Cas to come closer, when he did, Dean grabbed Castiel through his jeans and whispered "You must be _so_ hard, Cas."

Cas's breath hitched before whimpering as Dean began massaging him through his pants.

"_Dean…" _

"Yes, Cas?" he said as he undid Castiel's pants very slowly.

"Please."

Dean rolled them over so Cas was sitting on the couch and Dean knelt between his legs after pulling off his boyfriend's shirt. Dean yanked at Castiel's jeans dragging them down his legs making Cas gasp from the force. He lent forward, mouthing at the wet patch on Castiel's boxers where the pre-cum had leaked through, Cas made an explicit noise and Dean pulled down the boxers too, leaving Cas bare for the taking.

Dean looked up to see lust blown blue eyes staring at him, he licked his lips and Cas moaned "Please."

Dean smirked and said "This what you want?" before taking Castiel's cock in his mouth and sinking down to the base.

"Yes!" Cas cried out.

Dean moaned, knowing Cas would be able to feel it all through his cock, and started bobbing his head, tongue swirling on the underside of his shaft.

"Fuck, Dean, I can't…"

One more well-chosen move and Cas was cumming down Dean's throat nearly screaming his name. Dean swallowed it all and got up to sit next to Cas on the couch, Cas was panting, covered in sweat and there was a stray bit of hair hanging on his face. Dean looked him up and down slowly then said "You, are they most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on, Cas." He brushed the stray hair from Castiel's face and kissed him passionately, feeling like he could burst from happiness.

X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~~X

**Hope you guys enjoyed the dates, let me know what you thought, much love xox**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Dean woke before Cas, opening his eyes to the sunshine pouring in his window. He saw that Cas was still asleep, on his side facing towards the window away from Dean. Half of Castiel's torso was bare; the covers pushed down near his waist, neither of them had bothered to put their shirts back on last night despite the cold. Dean rolled onto his side and pressed a kiss to the base of Cas's spine, he slowly began to kiss over the younger boy's shoulder blade, wrapping an arm around his waist. When Dean started on the collarbone, Cas woke up "Mmmmm." He hummed.

Dean smiled, whispering "Morning, beautiful." Then proceeded to keep kissing up Castiel's neck.

"Good morning, Dean." Said Cas as he turned to face Dean. They stared at each other for a moment before Dean caught Castiel's lips in his own and Cas surprised him by pushing Dean onto his back and moving on top of him, plunging his tongue into Dean's willing mouth.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the front door and both boys froze, then Dean sighed and said to no one in particular "I told Gabriel midday, it's probably not even nine."

There was another, more insistent, knock and Dean yelled "Alright, I'm coming!"

Cas moved off him and Dean got up, picking up the nearest shirt he could find he trudged out of his room to answer the door, Cas trailing behind him also pulling on a shirt of Dean's that he had found.

Dean unbolted the door and opened it, jaw dropping at who was standing before him.

"Hey, Dean."

"Dad?" he exclaimed "You said Sunday…"

"Yeah, I know, but I finished a day early and I actually have two weeks off, not one. But anyway, gonna let me in?"

Dumbfounded and his stomach tightening, Dean let his father inside and nervously introduced Cas "Uh, dad, this is Cas, he's a friend of mine and Sam."

John looked Cas up and down "Hello, Cas." Then he turned back to Dean "Where's Sam?"

The knots in Dean's stomach twisted "He stayed at a friend's place last night; he should be home about midday, but I will go get him now and take Cas home…" he quickly added.

"Yeah, do that." John said before going over to the half empty fridge and peering inside "Get some food while you're out, I'm going for a shower then hitting the hay for a while, and I don't want to be disturbed."

Dean swallowed "Yes, Sir."

The old Winchester went off to his room and Dean quickly pulled Cas to his own room to get dressed and get the hell out of dodge.

As soon as they were ready to go, Dean bailed out of the house and into the Impala where he let out a heavy sigh and felt the knots untwist a little in his stomach. Cas got in the passenger side and stared at Dean as he started up the car.

"What?" Dean said once they were on the road.

"How come we left so fast?"

"Because I cannot risk my dad finding out about me or Sam. He is a massive traditionalist; we would be disowned for being with another guy. I volunteered to pick up Sam early 'cause I doubt Gabriel would be subtle and I need to talk to Sam. It was easy to keep it under wraps before because our dad is never home and Sam's never been with anyone, plus I don't exactly advertise it. I just don't want to screw anything up, just gotta be careful for two weeks…" Dean swore as realisation hit him "Fuck! He's going to be here for two weeks now, not one, the dance is in just under two weeks, shit!" Dean's heart sank as anger burned through him.

Cas didn't know what to say, so he put his hand on Dean's arm and attempted to sooth him "Dean…" he tried "It will be okay, I'll just stay away from your house and we can meet at the school on the night. Nothing will get screwed up…I promise."

Dean gave him a weak smile and said "Thanks, Cas. I hate having to do this, I'll make it up to you, I swear." He moved one hand off the steering wheel to intertwine his fingers in Castiel's.

They arrived at Castiel's house and both got out of the car, walking up to the house and Cas rang the doorbell yelling "Gabriel!"

Gabe opened the door grinning with Sam hugging his side "Uh, hey guys, what are you doing here? I said I'd bring Sammy home…"

Dean looked past Gabe and spoke directly to Sam "Dad's home, he almost caught me and Cas."

Sam's face and stomach dropped and he let go of Gabe "But he wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow…"

"I know, apparently he finished early…and the real kicker; he's here for _two weeks_!" Dean was angry; it wasn't fair for Sam, or him.

Sam knew exactly what that meant "How are we going to-"

Dean already knew what Sam was going to say, it was the same concern he had. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have a great night, I will not let him screw this up for us."

"Thanks, Dean."

"Sorry, Sammy, but we need to go."

"Yeah, okay." Sam turned and disappeared into the house.

Gabriel let Dean and Castiel inside, frowning he said "Dean, I know this is going to be a tough couple of weeks, if you and Sam need a place to stay, you're welcome here."

"Yeah? Thanks." He was a little surprised but was glad they had an escape option.

Sam came back to find Cas cuddling Dean, trying to comfort him and the two older brothers looking grim "Ready." He said "I wanna talk to Gabe for a minute."

"I'll walk you to the car." Cas suggested to Dean, the Winchester nodded and they went back out the front door.

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist and hugged him tight "It'll be okay, kiddo. You can come here anytime, alright?"

Sam nodded "Thanks for last night, Gabe, it was amazing. Sorry I have to go, guess I'll see you on Monday at school…"

"Sure will." Replied Gabe before leaning in to kiss Sam. "You better go, don't be too hard on Dean, he's just trying to protect you."

"I know."

Gabe walked Sam out to the car where Dean and Cas were sharing a kiss "Bye…" Dean whispered.

"Goodbye, Dean."

Cas walked back to the curb to stand by his brother as Sam and Dean drove off.

x x x

They were in the cereal isle of the supermarket when Sam made the suggestion "What if we just told him and deal with the consequences, if he can't accept it then we can stay with Cas and Gabe while he's here, if he does accept it then everything will be so much better, we could be ourselves."

"Sam, I am trying to keep us safe and happy, you don't know how bad it could turn, what if he tried to hurt you, we don't really know him like we used to, he's changed so much since mom died, and I just can't risk it."

"But what if I want to tell him? What if I want to be able to be myself, even if that means being disowned by my own father? Dean, I don't want to live in the closet, if you want to, that's your choice, but I'm going to tell him, I don't want to live in fear that he'll find out." Sam knew Dean wouldn't like it but he really was sick of this, he wouldn't let his father ruin his life just because he couldn't accept his sexuality.

Dean was well aware that Sam was making a good point, but he was the good soldier that kept everything in order, kept their lives together and running, upsetting the balance was _not_ a good idea. But if Sam was intent on doing it then there was nothing that Dean could do but clean up the mess afterwards.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Sam." He said solemnly.

Sam had only been thinking about this since Dean had picked him up, but he was sure this was what he wanted, maybe it was Gabriel's influence but he knew what he had to do "Don't worry, Dean, I've got a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

The plan, in Dean's opinion, was going to end in disaster with everyone ending up hurt, but Sam was intent on it, and nothing Dean said was going to change his mind. Sam's plan was to have Gabriel and Castiel come over for his birthday dinner with John and Dean and after dinner announce that he and Gabriel were a couple and going to the upcoming dance together. Sam also thought that Dean should tell their father the same about him and Cas, because he thought that John was more likely to accept both of them, rather than just one of them. "No way in hell." Dean had told his brother.

X X X

Someone was kissing him lightly and Sam thought he was dreaming but then a voice whispered "Morning, kiddo." And it was too real to be a dream. Sam's eyes flew open to find Gabe's face hovering above his "Happy birthday, Sammy."

"Gabe! What are you doing here?" Sam's eyes were wide and his heart was racing.

Gabriel frowned for a moment before answering "Just wanted to say happy birthday first..."

"How did you get in?"

Gabe looked sheepishly at the window.

Sam opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish "You-You came in through the window?"

"Guilty." The older boy confessed.

"What if my dad had caught you?"

"_Please_, I'm too good for that. Anyway, I asked Cassie for ideas as to what to get you for your birthday, but he said that none of you Winchesters swap presents, so I shouldn't get you anything. He seemed pretty adamant about it, so I didn't get you a gift, but I _am_ taking you out today."

Sam stared at him, trying to comprehend everything in his only half awake brain "But-but it's a school day."

"Don't worry, I've already cleared it with Dean." Sam still looked a little unsure "It's your birthday, just let me take you out for the day before tonight's...events. Trust me, please." Gabriel was being very sincere; he wanted Sam to enjoy at least some of his birthday.

"I guess if Dean said its okay, where are we going?" Excitement and nerves were fighting in his stomach.

Anticipation and joy lit up Gabriel's eyes as he answered "That's for me to know and you to find out when we get there. The sun is out so it's nice outside, but bring a jacket. I'll be back in an hour with Cas so Dean can take him to school and to pick you up."

Excitement won and a smile spread across Sam's face "Okay, I can't wait."

Gabriel had to smile too "I better go, see you soon, kiddo." He lent down and kissed Sam again, lingering for a moment, not wanting to leave.

"Hurry back, Gabe." Sam said as the older boy climbed back out his window.

X X X

"No peeking." said Gabe grinning as Sam chanced a look through his fingers.

Sam flushed "Sorry, I'm just excited."

"I know, just a couple more minutes." The older boy assured him.

Gabriel parked the car and lent over to Sam "You can look now." He whispered.

Sam opened his eyes and gasped "Gabe! How did you know?"

"I told you I asked Cassie for some help, he said you loved this place but never got to come here."

Sam gave his boyfriend a quick kiss and asked "Can we go in?"

"Definitely."

They walked up to the huge glass doors of a massive white building; it was on the outskirts of town and had been Sam's favourite place as far back as he could remember. The place itself was a museum that had been built around a very small rainforest and had a picnic area in the middle of the trees. Sam loved having so much knowledge, history and nature around him, he could live here, if they'd let him.

As they reached the door Sam noticed a sign that said 'Sorry, we are closed for maintenance.' "It's closed." He mumbled disheartened.

Gabriel smirked and knocked on the door, a big man with balding black hair approached them smiling, he unlocked the door and said "Hi, Gabriel, you must be Sam, happy birthday."

"Uh, thanks." Sam replied having no idea what was going on.

"Hey, James, thanks for doing this, it means a lot." Gabe said to the man. "Sam, this is Crowley's dad, he's letting us have the place for the day."

Sam's eyes almost popped out of his head "What? Oh my God, Gabe! Thank you, Sir." He hugged Gabriel so tight, he couldn't think of a better birthday, ever.

X X X

They had toured the whole museum, seeing a huge variety of things, most of which was kind of lost on Gabriel, but Sam was enjoying himself, especially when they came to the dinosaur skeleton and stuffed animals. Now they were settled in the picnic area of the mini rainforest, stomachs full and hearts content, Gabe was lying on his back, one arm under his head and one arm curled around Sam as the younger boy laid his head on Gabriel's chest.

"This is the best birthday ever, Gabe, thank you so much." Sam announced lifting his head off the older boy's chest to look him in the eyes before kissing him deeply.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Gabriel answered capturing Sam's mouth more securely with his own and gaining access through Sam's lips with his tongue. Gabe couldn't stop the groan as Sam moved on top of him and nibbled gently on his bottom lip. The younger boy stopped and looked at Gabriel, curiosity and something else on his face. Gabe was about to say something but Sam pressed their hips together more firmly and his words were lost to another groan.

"Sam, what are you-ah-doing?" Gabriel's sentence was interrupted by Sam moving his hips. Sam gave him a look that said 'you know what I'm doing' and moved his hips again "O-o-okay, why?"

Sam stopped again and sat up "Because, I want this and I'm pretty sure you want it too. You brought me somewhere special for my birthday, even though it probably doesn't interest you that much, and you've been nothing but amazing to me, I want this for both of us, Gabe."

"You deserve it, I just don't want you to rush into anything."

Sam leant down and said "Trust me." Before pressing their lips together again, he didn't know where his confidence had come from, but he knew this was what he wanted, with the guy he thinks he might be falling for, just a little bit.

Their shirts being the first thing to come off, Gabe's hands were now on Sam's hips, helping their bodies meet, spilling noises from their mouths, until Sam slowed and his hands went for Gabriel's button and zipper, undoing them quickly and pulling his hard erection out of his boxers. Sam squeezed at the base of the shaft making Gabe cry out "Sam!" and go for Sam's pants; undoing them in the same fashion his were undone.

When both their cocks were out Gabriel rolled them over so he was on top of Sam. Gabe started rutting against Sam's fully erect length causing the younger boy to go crazy beneath him "Oh, God, Gabriel, more, please." He panted.

Gabriel supported his weight on one hand and slid the other between them to wrap around both their leaking cocks while he kissed Sam, muffling both their moans. Soon they were both panting and moaning, Gabriel knew he was close and could tell Sam was too, even before Sam tried to form words "G-Gabe, I'm so-I'm going to-"

"It's, okay." Gabe said, and then Sam was cumming over their bare chests, a broken moan tearing from his throat. It was all Gabriel needed to send himself over the edge, spilling cum over the both of them. When they were finished he let go of their now sensitive cocks and rolled off Sam to lie on his back.

"Wow." Sam whispered, still basking in the afterglow while Gabriel cleaned them up and tucked them back into their pants. Gabriel just chuckled and pulled out his phone which he noticed was vibrating, it was Dean calling.

"Hey, Dean-o, what's up?" he said answering.

"Is Sam okay? He's not answering his phone..."

"Oh sorry, we switched our phones to vibrate because of where we are, he's fine though, do you want to talk to him?"

Dean sighed in relief then said "No, but you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago, its ten past four."

"Shit, really?"

"Yep." Dean was slightly annoyed; it was his ass if John found out about today.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't realise the time, we'll be there in twenty."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Gabriel hung up and turned to Sam "Did you know it's ten past four already?"

"No, crap, we were supposed to meet Dean at your place at four!"

"Exactly."

They threw their shirts on and quickly gathered up their things, running along the path out of the mini rainforest. They briefly expressed their thanks to James before bailing to the car giggling for some unknown reason.

When they arrived at Gabriel's house Dean was sitting on the front steps with Castiel leaning against him "Sorry, Dean." Gabe said as he approached the steps where Dean and Cas were now standing.

"Its fine, I called dad, told him we were at the library to pick up a few books for an assignment."

"Thanks, Dean." Said Sam quietly.

"Yeah, come on, we gotta go." Dean started to walk towards the Impala, then turned around and went back to kiss Cas and walked back to his car and got in. Sam followed suit kissing Gabriel and thanking him again before getting in the car and Dean drove off.

X X X

Gabe and Cas had arrived at the Winchester house at about six thirty for Sam's birthday dinner. They introduced themselves to John, Gabriel trying to make a good first impression and Castiel trying to make a better impression than last time.

Dean and Gabriel had cooked dinner while Sam, Cas and John watched television in the living room. Dean called them when it was time for dinner and they all sat around the table, Cas next to Dean and Gabriel next to Sam. The conversation was fairly normal, John seemed to be in a good mood, and everything was going well until Sam brought his plan into effect.

"So, dad, there's a dance at school next Friday night..." Sam began.

"And you want to go?" John asked.

Sam nodded in confirmation.

"Is Dean going?" their father inquired looking at his eldest son.

"Yeah, I'm going." Dean said, trying to keep the tension out of his voice.

"Well then I think it's alright, have you got dates?"

Sam looked at Dean and swallowed "I'm, uh, going with Gabriel." He said a little too quickly.

John looked confused "What, as friends?"

"Um, no...As a, um, couple. Gabriel is my boyfriend." Sam confessed.

Dean thought screw it, if John is going to disown Sam, he'd rather be disowned with him "And I'm going with Cas, as a couple, 'cause he's _my_ boyfriend."

John thought they were joking for a moment, he almost started laughing, but then he noticed his sons holding the other two boys hands and realised it was true. He gaped at them head turning from Dean to Sam and back to Dean and turned a deep shade of red.

The silence unnerved Dean more than any yelling he could be doing "Dad?" he ventured.

John just stood from his chair and turned, collecting his wallet, phone and jacket and went to the door where he looked back at his two sons and their boyfriends and shook his head before storming out into the night.

"Dean?" Sam said quietly "Dean, what does that mean? I was prepared for anything but that, what happened?"

Dean's eyes were wide as he finally looked away from the door "I-I don't know, Sammy, I just don't know."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**So there is chapter 7, let me know what you think of john's reaction, and don't worry it will all be ohk in the end. Much love xox**


	8. Chapter 8

That night the Novaks stayed with the Winchesters, even though he would never admit it, Cas knew that Dean was shaken by his father's reaction, so was Sam, but to less of an extent. It seemed that Sam was more prepared for it than he thought, Sam was the more logical of the two brothers after all, and it didn't surprise Castiel that he coped with the situation better than Dean.

It was two in the morning and Dean kept falling asleep on the couch, Gabriel had carried Sam off to bed an hour ago but Dean was stubborn and was trying to ignore Castiel's pleas to go to bed.

"Please, Dean, we have school tomorrow, waiting up on the couch all night isn't going to do any good, he will come home when he wants to. If he isn't here in the morning we will call him okay?" Cas pleaded.

Finally Dean gave in "Okay." He sighed.

Cas helped him up and they trudged off to Dean's bedroom. Here they changed into an acceptable sleeping attire and crawled into Dean's bed. Dean laid on his side facing the window and Castiel curled up against his back, wrapping an arm around his boyfriends waist and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

The next thing Cas knew, Dean was bashing on his alarm clock to turn it off and there was sunlight streaming in through the window. They barely had five hours sleep and Dean was not in a good mood.

Dean was chucking clothes out of drawers and ripping jackets off coat hangers, grumbling under his breath. Cas moved to stand in front of him and gripped his wrists lightly, forcing the older boy to look at him "Dean, go have a shower, I'll find you something to wear, okay?" he said gently.

Dean just nodded and took off down the hall to have a shower. Cas had picked out a pair of blue jeans, a black, faded Led Zeppelin shirt and was putting an army green jacket on the bed next to it when Sam knocked on the door "You alright, Cas?" he asked poking his head around the door.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Cas replied.

"I'm okay, I figured that the outcome would be something similar to this, I just wasn't prepared for him to just walk out without some sort rage fit." Sam explained stepping forward into the room.

Cas chewed his lip "I'm glad you're okay." He finally said.

"Cas, I know Dean isn't taking this well, and he's going to be like this for a while, but don't take it to heart, he needs you, he just won't admit it, please just be there for him."

"I'll always be there for him, its Dean; I love him, that's why it's hard seeing him upset like this." Castiel admitted.

Sam moved forward and hugged his best friend "Well, you must have some sort of power over him 'cause I can never get him to go to bed when he's being stubborn."

X X X

The four boys walked into the school together and were immediately pulled aside by a teacher and taken to the principal's office. Inside Bobby was pacing behind his desk and when the boys knocked he sat down and tried to gather his thoughts.

"Enter." He said audibly.

The Winchesters entered first, with the Novaks right behind them, Bobby had expected this and already had four chairs placed in front of his desk. Sam and Dean took the middle two seats while Gabe and Cas took the two outer seats next to their other halves.

Straight away Bobby could tell that Dean was a wreck and that Sam was dealing with it quite well, 'as if these boys haven't been through enough' he thought.

"Good morning, boys." He began.

There was a collective "Morning."

Then Bobby continued "I got a call at about three this morning, from your father, he was quite drunk and told me what happened. I thought you weren't going to tell him..."

"Mr. I-don't-want-to-live-in-a-closet over here thought it would be a wonderful idea to tell him over his birthday dinner." Dean said irately, if looks and words could kill...

"You told him about you and Cas!" Sam retorted "I only told him about me and Gabe."

"Alright, boys, calm down." Said Bobby. "I've been your father's friend for a long time, but I have no idea what's going on in his head at the moment. I think he is feeling a lot of things, many conflicting emotions, all I can suggest is wait until he contacts you, give him some time to sort himself out, for a guy like John that was a big thing you dumped on him."

"Yeah, I know." Sam said quietly.

"Let us know if he calls you again." Requested Dean.

"I will, you better get to class, I want to speak to these two. He assured Dean and nodded to the two Novak boys.

"Come on, Sam. See you at lunch, Cas. Thanks, Bobby." Dean said letting go of the hand Castiel had slid into his.

Once the door was closed Bobby spoke "I don't know you boys that well, but I can see that the four of you are really close. I think it would be good if you could keep Sam and Dean company this weekend."

"Of course." Cas said certainly.

"No problem." Gabriel insisted.

"Thank you, you better get to class as well." Bobby ended the conversation and returned to pacing as the Novak boys left. He needed to speak to John again, while he was sober and get this sorted out, for the boy's sake, if nothing else.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Hey guys, sorry this is a shortish chapter, ill try to update with another chapter soon. I want to say thanks for everyone for the reviews and encouragement and a special thanks to My Shadow Is My Friend. Thanks guys, much love xox**


	9. Chapter 9

Friday night the clouds had rolled in and it rained the entire weekend. Gabe and Cas stayed with Sam and Dean like they told Bobby they would, keeping them entertained and comforted while the rain poured outside.

The first night they settled in, ordered pizza and watched movies until midnight when Sam woke up cuddled against Gabriel, to find everyone had fallen asleep. He proceeded to awaken Gabe and they woke their brothers, everyone trekking off to their/their partner's bedrooms and collapsing into bed, falling back asleep almost immediately.

After a good night's sleep Dean's mood seemed to improve a bit, he was speaking in full sentences instead of grunting a word here and there. He even rolled over and kissed Castiel good morning, much to the younger boy's delight. Dean's mood increased even more so when Cas gave him a sly look and slid under the sheets to give him a very hot and much needed, stress-relieving blowjob.

Sandwiches were made for lunch and afterwards the four of them attempted to play scrabble, it was going okay, until Dean and Gabriel starting having an inappropriate words war. Sam declared the game over when the words got a bit too graphic and misspelt, Dean and Gabe just rolled around on the floor laughing.

Sam and Cas gave their boyfriends/brothers stern looks, and _they_ were supposed to be the more mature ones. Sam and Gabe were packing up the game when Dean stole a few choice letters, he arranged them and held up the little stand to show Cas. Castiel went bright red as Dean held up his little stand and turned it around to show the words 'I LOVE YOU' made up. Dean's cheesy grin turned into a slightly surprised blush as Cas dug into the letter bag and pulled out three letters, he arranged them next to Dean's words and motioned for him to look, the stand now held the words 'I LOVE YOU TOO'. Dean put down the stand, placed his hand on the back of Castiel's neck and kissed the younger boy passionately.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in Dean's room, just talking, cuddling and making out occasionally. Dean had never done that with anyone before, it was…nice. When they finally made it back out to the kitchen, Gabriel was tossing a stir-fry over the stove and Sam was setting the table. Sam looked up at Castiel and grinned, Cas just stuck his tongue out and they both giggled. Dean caught Gabriel's eyes but he shrugged, Gabe had no idea either.

Later Dean and Gabriel were entranced in some war videogame so Sam and Cas went off to Sam's room and just chilled out, chatting and laughing like they normally did when Cas came over. Sam started to tell Cas about how great his birthday outing with Gabe was and what they got up to in the picnic area.

"Dude. I do _not_ need to know what you do with my brother, that's like me telling you I gave Dean a blowjob this morning."

"Eww, okay, point taken."

In the living room Dean and Gabe were having a similar conversation.

"I know our brothers are probably swapping gory details of our sex lives but we can just leave it at we're doing each other's brother and as long as it's consensual, there's nothing we need to discuss, agreed?"

"Agreed…Shit! Stop talking about sex with my brother, you're putting me off."

X X X

Sunday followed the same sort of routine as Saturday and before they knew it they were driving to school on Monday morning. A carefree weekend with Cas, Sam and Gabe was exactly what Dean had needed, it had uplifted him and he could accept their father walking out a lot more now.

Monday and Tuesday passed by easily, Sam and Cas hung out with Balthazar, while Gabe invited Dean to hang out with himself, Crowley and Lucifer.

Wednesday night Bobby called. He said that he had spoken to John and given him quite a few things to think about, now it was up to John what happened next.

Thursday came and went, Dean picked up the suits he and Sam had hired for Friday's dance and Cas stayed the night while Sam stayed with Gabe.

School on Friday was chaos, with last minute announcements being made about the dance and the committee running around with streamers, balloons and signs, trying to get everything done in time.

That afternoon Cas gave Dean a shy kiss on the cheek before running off to get in Gabriel's car. Dean grinned as he watched Cas go. He waited for them to drive off before pulling out his phone and texting Cas 'You're so adorable, Cas'. Just before Dean turned the key to start the Impala he got a reply of an embarrassed face, it just made him grin wider, damn, he was a lucky guy.

X X X

Once they got home Dean and Sam took turns showering and got into the suits they had hired, checking each other over once they were decent.

At five past five there was a knock on the door, Gabe and Cas weren't supposed to be there for another twenty five minutes. Dean went to the door anyway and opened it to the one person he really didn't want to see tonight.

"Dad." Dean said his voice cold and flat.

"Hi, son." John replied meekly.

"Nice to know you still think of us as sons."

"I'm sorry about just walking out like that, Dean, I just-I didn't…can I come in and talk about this?"

"Fine but make it quick, we've got places to be."

"Right, your big dance is tonight, you look good."

"Yeah." Dean was not looking for compliments from his father, not tonight.

"Can I speak to you _and_ Sam?"

Dean eyed his father for a moment before yelling "SAM!"

"Are Gabe and Cas here al-" Sam dropped his sentence as he rounded the corner into the living room and laid eyes on his father "Dean?" he asked.

"He wants to talk to both of us." He said, and then addressed John "So talk…"

"Um, okay. Look boys, Bobby has had a few words to me and he has opened my eyes, so to speak. We haven't really spent a lot of time together over the past ten years and I see now that I buried myself in my work when I should have been looking after the both of you. Maybe if I had I would've known about your…preferences and this would have gone so much different. I just want to apologise for everything I have missed over the years and for not being a better, more accepting father. And if it's alright, I would like to apologise to your, um, boyfriends too." There it was, he put it out there, and he hoped his boys could find it in their hearts to forgive him.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean looked at Sam, silent words being shared between them, then they both nodded once and John knew his verdict had been made.

"You can stay." They said in unison both turning to look at John.

"But, I want to see what Cas and Gabe say about it all." Dean added.

"I guess that's all I can ask for. The four of you seem really close, have you, um, been together long?"

"Actually no, it's a long story, but Sam and Cas have been best friends for years, so I've kinda known him for ages, and being Cas's brother, Sam has known Gabe for ages as well, so yeah." Dean explained.

Dean texted Cas telling him about the situation so they didn't freak out when they got to the house, and then the Winchesters made small talk for another ten minutes until the Novaks arrived. Dean opened the door when they knocked and the first thing he saw was Castiel standing shyly on the step. He was in a new pair of tight black skinny-leg jeans, black converse, a white undershirt and a well-fitting black suit jacket, left open, with a black and white tie, his dark hair was messed in that way that made Dean's blood drain south and his blue eyes were shining. Dean licked his lips slowly as his eyes dragged up and down Castiel's body, not wanting to look away, he finally met Cas's eyes and the younger boy blushed.

He heard someone behind him cough "Um, are you going to let them in, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right, of course." Dean replied coming back to his senses.

As he passed the threshold, Cas whispered to Dean "You look good too." Then he grinned and winked at his boyfriend. Dean felt himself go weak at the knees from desire, how the hell was he going to get through tonight with Cas looking _that_ good?

Once all the greetings had taken place, John cleared his throat and the four boys looked at him, waiting.

"Thanks for agreeing to talk to me. I know it was beyond rude to walk out on guests, and I know my behaviour will have affected both of you also, not just my sons. I would like to apologise for my actions, I would also like to lessen my work load and spend more time here getting to know you and forming a better relationship with my sons. I would like to start on a clean slate with all of you, if you'll allow me to."

There were a lot of silent conversations going on between the four boys in front of him, how did they do that? Was it because they were all so close? He really had no clue.

Finally Dean spoke "We'd like that, dad."

John smiled, he knew he'd made the right decision, maybe they could be a real family again, it would take a long time, but here's to hoping.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~

**Hey guys, I know the first part of this chapter was a little different without lots of dialogue and such but I like it, hope you do too, ill try to update soon, thanks for all the reviews guys. Much love xox**


	10. Chapter 10

With John's blessing the two couples drove to the school; Dean and Cas in the Impala and Sam and Gabe in the Novak's car. Dean could barely keep his eyes off Castiel long enough to watch the road and the younger boy blushed every time his boyfriend gazed at him, the desire and love obvious in his eyes.

They regrouped at the school and pulled out their tickets. Upon approaching the entrance Dean noticed Bobby standing off to the side watching all the students pile in. Dean made a detour and went up to the principal, the other three following behind him, "Hey, Bobby."

"Hello, boys. Looking good tonight." Bobby said.

"Thanks, and thanks for whatever you said to dad, he turned up tonight and wants to make an effort to fix things." Dean replied gratefully.

"No thanks needed, I'm just glad he came 'round, 'bout time he made an effort with you boys."

"Yeah."

Bobby smiled then "You lot better get inside, band will be starting in five."

"Good idea, see ya, Bobby."

"Have a good night, boys, stay out of trouble." The principal added affectionately.

There was a collective "Thanks" and "We will" before they gave the teacher at the door their tickets and entered the huge gym where the dance was being held.

The gym looked like an arts and crafts shop on steroids. There were streamers and balloons of baby blue, lavender purple and flamingo pink tied to every possible place. If you looked up it was a spider web of streamers, if you looked down it was a sea of balloons, girls definitely planned this.

Dean and Gabe nodded to each other and the couples went in different directions, Gabe led Sam over to the punch bowl and Dean found a semi-unoccupied area while he fidgeted in his jacket pocket for something.

"What are you looking for?" Cas asked him.

The only reply was "Ah huh!" then Dean spoke real words but he was a bit nervous and fumbled over his words a little "So, I, um, wasn't really sure...ya know, 'cause I'm not good at this stuff, but I figured...I hope I did the right thing..." out of his pocket Dean brought a single white rose, almost fully closed and held it out to Cas, blushing like crazy. Castiel stared at the small flower in Dean's hand; his eyes were wide with surprise as they flicked from his boyfriend's face to the rose. Delicately he picked up the flower and held it under his nose, a beautiful perfume filled his nostrils and the smile that appeared on his face told Dean that he _had_ done the right thing. The second clue was that Cas surged forward and crushed their mouths together, kissing him with all the passion in the world.

Gabriel was pouring two glasses of punch from the bowl while Sam watched what was happening between his brother and best friend "I can't believe those two are finally together, as if Cassie hasn't been obvious enough, honestly I know Dean isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but you'd have thought he would've caught on after a few months at least." Gabe declared after glancing at the couple making out against the gym wall. Sam chuckled "Those two were so oblivious that if they hadn't announced it to each other they still wouldn't know and they'd be sitting at opposite ends of the gym staring at each other through the crowd. At least I had an inkling you liked me back..."

Gabe smirked at his boyfriend "You had an _inkling_?"

"Yeah...an idea, a notion, a suspicion, a hunch." Sam explained as if Gabe didn't understand.

"I know what an inkling is, Sammy, just sometimes you seem too old for your age." Gabriel said as he handed Sam his cup of punch.

The band started up then and the dance floor filled up with teenagers rocking out to the music.

"Come dance with me, Gabe." Sam requested.

Gabe laughed "Oh, no, kiddo. You do _not_ want to see me dance, it's not a pretty thing, believe me."

"I don't care." Sam protested as he tugged on Gabriel's right hand "_Please..._" he pleaded giving his boyfriend his best puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, Sammy, don't give me that look...oh alright then, come on." Gabe caved and followed Sam onto the dance floor where Cas and Dean were already dancing with each other.

The four boys danced and laughed together for an hour before they decided to take a break, grabbing some punch and finding somewhere to sit. Cas and Sam were discussing something about stars when Dean had an idea, he leant over and whispered it into Gabe's right ear. The older boy whispered back that he thought it was a great idea, only one problem; "Where can we go to see that?"

Dean smiled and explained "Bobby's got a field he doesn't use behind his house, I'll go see if we can use it." And with that he got up announcing "I'll be right back." Loud enough for the two younger boys to hear and kissed Cas's temple as he ventured off to find Bobby.

X X X

After a few more hours of dancing and drinking punch Bobby got up and announced that the band had one more song then it was time for everyone to get going. When the last song finished Dean and Gabe led their brothers out to the cars and the couple paired off in the same cars they had come in. It only took three minutes for Sam to realise they weren't heading to either his house or Gabe's "Where are we going?" he asked.

Gabe smiled "I can't tell you, it's a little surprise me and Dean-o cooked up."

A hundred things ran through Sam's mind, and a hundred more as they pulled up at Bobby's place "Uh, okay, why are we at Bobby's place?"

"You'll see." Gabe answered feeling a little excited.

Dean had gotten out and opened the big metal gate, then they drove through the posts and along an old dirt path until Dean pulled up in front of a large pond and got out after turning the engine off. He went to the trunk and pulled out two bulky blankets and gave one to Gabe, the two older boys proceeded to lay the blankets over the hoods of their cars.

Sam and Cas got out of the cars, the same expression of awe that Dean and Gabe had come up with something so sweet on their faces. They both looked up and saw many constellations over head, much clearer than you normally saw them, but out here there were no lights to mask their beauty.

"Wow, you guys are awesome." Sam proclaimed, Castiel was still transfixed on the stars like he'd never seen them before.

Gabe held out his hand to Sam, smiling as he did so, Sam walked forward and took it then Gabriel helped him onto the hood of his car.

Cas was still staring at the sky when Dean came up behind him and encircled the younger boy's waist with his arms before placing a kiss on Cas's exposed neck "Like it?" Dean asked.

"I've never seen the stars so bright." Cas answered without looking away.

"Come lay on the car with me, you'll get a kink in your neck if you keep standing here."

Cas followed Dean to the car only looking at the ground to make sure he didn't trip over anything. They settled on the hood of the Impala, Dean was lying on his back with his left arm out which Castiel was using as a pillow while he curled against Dean's body. Dean reached over to the edge of the blanket and pulled it over them so they wouldn't get cold in the chill air. Looking over at Sam and Gabe, he noticed that they had done the same thing and were cuddling and laughing quietly together. It made Dean happy to know that Sam was happy, and Gabe wasn't a bad guy.

Cas moved slightly against him and Dean couldn't believe how lucky he was, Cas was just...there were no words to describe him, he was like one of the stars in the sky; bright, beautiful, amazing, interesting, intriguing...perfect. Castiel was perfect. And damn did he look hot tonight.

Suddenly Dean realised that a pair of big blue eyes were staring at him "What are you thinking about, Dean?"

"Honestly, I was just thinking how fucking amazing you look tonight."

Cas blushed slightly, then said "I thought you were going to take me on the steps when you answered the door earlier."

"It definitely crossed my mind, but that probably wouldn't have been a good idea, when we get back to my house though..." He let the sentence drop off knowing Cas would understand.

They laid there for a while just gazing at the stars and cuddling. Dean thought tonight he been fairly perfect, it really couldn't get any better.

After some time Cas broke the silence "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Dean's heart swelled and he smiled from ear to ear "I love you, too, Castiel." He said before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. He had been wrong, now the night was perfect, and from that moment he knew that every night would be perfect as long as he had Castiel.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Hey guys, so that was the last chapter of Guessing Games, i hope you enjoyed it. I know that traditionally its a red rose for love but i have this thing in my head that castiel likes white roses instead of red ones. Anyways, don't be afraid to let me know what you think, thanks for all the reviews and the support, much love xox**


End file.
